btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
RM (Kim Namjoon)
Kim Namjoon (Hangul 김남준) wurde am 12. September 1994 in Ilsan-gu, Südkorea geboren. Kim Namjoon hat eine jüngere Schwester (Kim Kyungmin). Er ist seit November 2017 als RM (Real Me) bekannt, früher benutzte er den Bühnennamen Rap Monster. Kim Namjoon ist Rapper, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. RM ist seit 2013 der Leader der südkoreanischen Boyband BTS und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. 2010 war RM offiziell das erste Mitglied bei BTS. RM ist das einzige Mitglied von BTS aus der ursprünglichen Besetzung, vor ihrem Debüt. Er ist bei den meisten Werken von BTS Co-Texter und Komponist. Kim Namjoon war vor seinem Debüt mit den Bangtan Boys ein Underground-Rapper, hier kannte man ihn unter dem Namen Runch Randa. Er brachte einige Songs heraus und arbeitete einmal mit dem Underground-Rapper Zico zusammen. RMs erstes Solo-Mixtape „RM“ erschien 2015, dieses wurde auf dem Soundcloud-Account von BTS veröffentlicht und im Dezember 2018 erschien sein zweites Solo-Mixtape „mono.“ Sein Mixtape „mono.“ landete auf Platz 6 der The 20 Best K-Pop Albums of 2018, das ist eine von Kritikern erstellte Liste für Billboard. Man kann RM zum Beispiel in den Videos zu Reflection (BTS Album "Wings") ''und den Persona - Comeback Trailer (BTS Album: "Map of the Soul: Persona") solo erleben. RM arbeitete mit vielen koreanischen und amerikanischen Künstlern zusammen, z. B. brachte er im zusammen mit Warren G eine Single heraus mit dem Namen P.D.D (Please Don’t Die) oder für den Song Bucku Bucku (부끄부끄) arbeitete er mit EE, Dino J und der Hip-Hop-Gruppe MFBTY zusammen. Auch mit Fall Out Boy hat RM zum Beispiel für den Song Champion (Remix) zusammengearbeitet. Außerdem arbeitete Kim Namjoon noch mit Marvel für den Soundtrack des Films Fantastic Four zusammen. Desweiteren produzierte RM für HOMME den Song Dilemma. Als Songwriter wirkte RM unter anderem an folgenden Songs mit: "U" - Primary, "Gajah (코끼리/Elephant)" - Gaeko , "Crying Over You (Remix)" - HONNE. RM schrieb unter anderem für folgende Künstler schon Songs: 2AM, GLAM, MFBTY, Yankie, Primary, Homme, Gaeko, Steve Aoki, Tiger JK. 2015 nahm RM an der südkoreanischen Fernsehsendung Problematic Men (Korean: 문제적남자) teil, auch bekannt als The Brainiacs. RM war teil des Casts von Episode 1-21. Er verließ die Fernsehsendung für die BTS' 2015 Red Bullet World Tour. Im Rahmen des BTS-FESTA 2017, wurde der Track "4 O'CLOCK" veröffentlicht, dieser ist eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen RM und V. 2019 gewann RM den Soompi Awards - Best Male Solo. '''Unterschrift von RM:' thumb|left|273px Fakten über RM: *Schule: Apgujeong High School (In der Schule vor seinem Debüt war er als ein ordentlicher und ruhiger Student bekannt) *Global Cyber University – Electronic engineering major (Bachelor) *RM hat einen sehr hohen IQ: 148 *RM erzielte 900 Punkte in der koreanischen Aufnahmeprüfung für Schulen. Das ist das beste Ergebnis unter den BTS Mitglieder. *Er begann mit 14 Jahren Songs zu schreiben und zu rappen. *Sprachen: Koreanisch, Japanisch und Englisch (Er hat sich das Englisch sprechen selbst beigebracht in dem er die Amerikanische Serie Friends angesehen hat. RM spricht sehr gut Englisch.) *Er studierte eine Zeit lang in Neuseeland *Haustier: Rapmon (Hund) - lebt bei RMs Eltern *RM hat schon mehr als 100 Songs komponiert / produziert. *RM begann Musik zu machen, da er hofft mit seiner Musik viele Menschen trösten zu können und ihnen auch helfen möchte ihre Träume war werden zu lassen. *Wenn RM das Verhalten der anderen Bandmitglieder cute bzw. aegyo findet, dann muss er oft lachen. *RMs Lieblingsessen ist Fleisch und koreanische Messer Nudeln *RM ließt viele Bücher, um seinen Wortschatz zu erweitern *Wenn RM Englisch spricht, dann spricht er seinen männlichen Gesprächspartner meist mit "Sir" an. *RM schrieb die Texte von „No More Dream“, weil er keine Träume hatte als er in der Schule war *RM ist dafür bekannt oft Dinge kaputt zu machen, die Suga dann häufig wieder repariert *Er verletzt sich auch öfter mal selbst (aus Versehen), oder verliert Dinge. *Wenn er sich aegyo verhält, dann wird er oft schüchtern / verlegen. Dann bedeckt er häufig sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Das macht RM auch, wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist. *Er hatte als er 15 war eine Herz-OP *RM gab Jungkook den Spitznamen „Golden Maknae“ *RM mag keine Meeresfrüchte *Als Kind wollte RM Sicherheitsbeamter werden. *Young Forever ist der erste Song den RM komponiert hat. *Seine Lieblingsgegenstände sind Kleidung, Computer und Bücher *RM ist bei den A.R.M.Ys für seine besonderen Fähigkeiten als Leader von BTS bekannt. Er passt immer gut auf alle Bandmitglieder auf. Er sagt, dass ihn die Bandmitglieder zu einem guten Leader machen. *Wenn J-Hope eine Frau wäre, würde er ihn daten, da er wie eine Mutter im Wohnheim ist *RMs Ziel im Leben ist es, sich selbst wirklich zu lieben *RM sammelt gerne Figuren und Spielzeug aller Art *RM mag schönes Wetter. *RMs Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau. *Als RM von Big Hit, während einer versteckten Kameraaufnahme gefragt wurde für was er sich entscheidet: Solo oder die Bangtan Boys, hat sich RM ohne zu zögern für die Bangtan Boys entschieden. *Wenn er aufgeregt ist springt er oft rauf und runter. *Er ist ein großer Unterstützer der LGBTQ + Community, zusammen mit Suga. *Der BT21-Charakter von RM ist ein Koala mit dem Namen Koya. Koya hat eine lila Nase wegen des berüchtigten Sprichworts, das V während eines Konzerts zu den Fans sagte: "I Purple you". Purple = Lila. Dieser Satz sowie die Farbe Lila selbst haben eine große Bedeutung und sind zu einem Markenzeichen von BTS / ARMY geworden. Lila wird als eine Farbe gesehen, die auf dauerhaftes Vertrauen, Liebe und Zuneigung hinweist. Dies zeigt die Liebe und Unterstützung gegenüber ihren Fans den ARMYs. *RMs Lieblingscharakter ist Ryan von Kakao Friends / Talk. *Sein Lieblingszitat ist: 'Team work makes dream work'. *RMs eigenes Aufnahmestudio heißt Rkive (früher hieß es MonStudio) *RMs idealer Typ ist jemand der, sexy und unschuldig zu gleich ist, weiblich und klug ist. Jemand, der nachdenklich und zuversichtlich in einem ist. *RM möchte, wenn er eine Freundin hat mit dieser ein Lied zusammen schreiben und singen. Er möchte die Person die er liebt und die ihn auch zurück liebt heiraten. *Seine Spotify-Playlist heißt: RMs Heavy Rotations *RM ist auch für seine Grübchen bekannt, wenn er lächelt. *RM no Hangul Hangul ist seit 2018 eine exklusive Videoserie im offiziellen Japanischen BTS Fanclub. In den einminütigen Videos bringt RM den japanischen A.R.M.Ys Hangul bei. *RM trägt seine Haare am liebsten in der Farbe silber. *Er hat die Angewohnheit in der Nähe von Wasser nach Krebsen zu suchen *RM sagte während eines Konzerts einmal folgendes, dass die A.R.M.Ys BTS und ihn (RM) dazu benutzen sollen sich selbst mehr zu lieben. *Fans haben ihm den Spitznamen Hermione geben. Ihm gefällt dieser Spitzname. *Da er so schlecht tanzen kann, nennen ihn seine BTS Kollegen "Dance Prodigidy". Diskografie RM: Sonstige Lieder: * Jungle - mit LUPE, Suprema und 윤달 (yoondal) (2008) * Collabo/Untitled Collab - mit Tailess (2008) * 7 Dayz - mit Popinjay (2008) * 녹음물 (untitled recording) - mit Uglyduck (2008) * The Realest - mit 김거덕 (2008) * Kanji Player - mit Tangent (2008) * Wicked Man - mit Reslug (2008) * LaLaLa - mit 이얀 (Eiyan) und 201호 (2008) * Favorite Style - mit Yammo (2008) * 필청 최고인듯 (Fuck Cockroachez) - mit Nacseo (Zico) (2008) * Check the Voice - mit 라이머, 문화의사대, Black $heep, rap k.o, 문스피어, Kwind, TL, 몽숭이, Star Yankie, 찌질보이, 대포 und BLAGI (2008) * 2009년 2번째 94년생 단체곡 (2009's Second 94-Liners Group Rap) - mit Supreme Boi, 삼순, 윤달, Kyum2, LUPE und Wildbuck (2009) * The Swagger - mit Supreme Boi, Kronic Flow und Kyum2 (2009) * 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) - orig. ver. - mit Suga und J-Hope (2011) * Rollin’ mit - Supreme Boi, DNH, Randa, Marvel J und Kyum2 (2011) * 널 웃게 할 노래 (Song to Make You Smile) - mit Lee Seung Gi und J-Hope (2011) * Tipsy - mit Supreme Boi (2012) * Thinkin’ Bout U - mit David Oh (2012) * U Can’t Do That - mit DNH (2012) * Waterfalls - mit Jungkook (2012) * Trouble - mit Jin (2012) *Blue Bloods from "Black Power" (Dynamic Certified feat. RM) (2012) *A Typical Trainee’s Christmas - mit Jin, Suga, Jimin V, Jungkook (2012) *학교의 눈물 (School of Tears) - mit Suga und Jin (2013) (mit Musikvideo) *Perfect Christmas - RM, Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee & Jungkook (2013) *Like a Star - mit Jungkook (Original Song: "Like A Star" von J.Cole) (2013) - Soundcloud *Adult Child - mit Suga und Jin (2013) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Unpack Your Bags (mit DJ Soulscape) (2014) - Soundcloud *P.D.D (Please Don't Die) - Rap Monster ft. Warren G. (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Fantastic - Rap Monster ft. Mandy Ventrice (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Buckubucku (부끄부끄) vom Album "WondaLand" (MFBTY feat. EE, RM und Dino-J) (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *U from "2" (Primary feat. Kwon Jin-ah und RM) (2015) *ProMeTheUs (튀겨) vom Album "Andre" (Yankie feat. Dok2, Juvie Train, Double K, RM, Topbob und Don Mills) (2015) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Fools - mit Jungkook (original Song von Troye Sivan) (2015) *Umbrella (우산) (original Song von Epik High (에픽하이) feat. Younha (윤하)) - mit Yuiko (2016) - Live *I Know (아라요) (mit Jungkook) (2016) *4 O'Clock - mit V (2017) - SoundCloud *Gajah (코끼리/Elephant) (mit Gaeko) (2017) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Champion (Remix) (mit Fall Out Boy) (2017) *Change - Rap Monster ft. Wale (2017) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) *Ddaeng (땡) - RM, Suga & J-Hope (2018) - Soundcloud *Timeless vom Album "X : Rebirth Of Tiger JK" (Drunken Tiger feat. RM) (2018) *Crying Over You ◐ (mit Honne und Beka) (2019) *Seoul Town Road (Lil Nas X featuring RM) (2019) (Remix of Old Town Road von Lil Nas X) - Info: Eines der Pferde des Covers hat die Farbe purple/lila, diese Farbe hat eine große Bedeutung zwischen BTS und A.R.M.Y *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (mit Jimin) (2019) - Live *Winter Flower (雪中梅) (Younha featuring RM) (2020) Solo - Songs: * 일단 들어봐 (Listen First) (2009) * 잿빛 도시(Gray City) (2009) * Seventeen (2010) * Dreamin (2010) * 비싼여자 (Expensive Girl) (Original Song: "Take It Off" von Pharrel) (2011) * Glory (2011) * Let's Introduce BANGTAN ROOM (2012) * Illest Bitch (2012) * The Rap Monster (2012) * Naa (2012) * Suicide (2012) * Regular Girl (2012) * Vote (닥투) (2012) *Where U At (2013) *Favorite Girl (2013) - Soundcloud *Something (2013) - Soundcloud *Too Much (2013) - Soundcloud *Freestyle (2013) *Freestyle 2 (2013) *Freestyle 3 (2013) *Freestyle 4 (2013) *Intro : O! RUL8,2 (BTS Album: O! RUL8,2) - RM (2013) *Monterlude (2014) - Soundcloud *RM Cyper Ruff (2014) - Soundcloud *Intro: What am I to You (BTS Album Dark & Wild) - RM (2014) * Reflection (BTS Album "Wings") - ''RM ''(2016) mit MV * Always (2017) - Soundcloud * Trivia 承 : Love (BTS Album: LOVE YOURSELF 結 'Answer') – RM (2018) * Intro: Persona (BTS Album: "Map of the Soul: Persona") - RM (2019) mit MV Solo - Mixtapes: *RM (2015) bei Soundclound *Mono (2018) bei Soundclound Solo Musikvideos Aus dem Mixtape RM: * Rap Monster '각성 (覺醒)' Awakening MV (2015) * Rap Monster 'Do You' MV (2015) * Rap Monster '농담' Joke MV (2015) Aus dem Mixtape Mono: * RM 'forever rain' MV (2018) * RM 'seoul' (prod. HONNE) Lyric Video (2018) * RM 'moonchild' Lyric Video (2018) Galerie BTS - RM 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.JPG|BTS - RM promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - RM O!RUL8,2 _ - 2013.JPG|BTS - RM promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - RM Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - RM promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - RM No More Dream - 2014.JPG|BTS - RM promoting No More Dream - 2014 Hier findet ihr noch mehr Bilder: RM (Kim Namjoon) Galerie :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder